The Magician's Slayer
by Nask
Summary: Harry begins his job at the Ministry of Magic and his first task leaves him in distraught. What can be so hard for the "chosen one"? If the task was to assassinate Ginny Weasely.


**The Magician's Slayer: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter behind all reasons...I WISH

Happy Birthday, Lucy! This one's for you D

Hi everyone, Kiritori here! This is my first Harry Potter story (so far ) hope you like this one and of course don't forget to review when you're done.

Now let's go on with the story...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain fell steadily, drumming hard on the rooftops of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Cold gripped the air like an icy claw and for the first time in months, Harry woke up with his scar searing painfully. Voldemort is dead-he reminded himself struggling to calm down.

Ever since moving from Little Whinging his mood had been a lot better knowing that he was living in Sirius' home, his home. But waking up with the unpredictable headache, he was fuming with anger at this point. Dumbledore had asked a young girl he vaguely knew about to keep him company in the mansion.

_So what am I? A prisoner…? _He thought pathetically. Harry hated the idea, but having someone keep an eye on him was the least of his worries for now. One of the elves had neatly piled a stack of his clothes at the corner of his bed.

He quickly began dressing and headed downstairs quietly passing the heads of Kreacher's past ancestors and down into the kitchen.

He had expected the room to be empty but there were still several house elves left finishing chores as Harry pushed the door open. They murmured their greetings, Harry meanwhile ignored. He drew out a chair, knocking over the one beside it in the process. He paused for what seemed like hours deciding what to eat… or should he skip just for once?

It took him a while to realize that someone was standing behind him. He gasped turning back to face a youthful girl with straight, brown hair reaching her shoulders and dark, amber eyes that reminded Harry very much of Hermione.

She also carried a strange steel sword that was always concealed behind her back which bothered Harry (it is a weapon and the shining edge did look real).

_So this was Dumbledore's hired slave to guard him. Was there any use? The girl scared him sometimes…_ he had barely caught a glimpse of her face when she turned to away. Harry couldn't help to think why she would be here so early and starting a conversation…it was very rare. Very rare indeed.

"Your owl brought a message from the department of magic," She alleged thoughtfully. Hedwig was on her arm, clicking her beak playfully as the girl stroked her feathers. She handed him the white envelope looking just as questioning as Harry.

Sure enough, his name was printed in cursive letters across the envelope as well as number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry read it briefly without even waiting to check the details, and looked doubtfully as though it was from someone else.

A meeting in 20 minutes, and Dumbledore would be coming too. That made Harry feel a lot more hopeful, it had been a while since he last saw the Hogwarts headmaster. She waited patiently while Harry silently read and only asked with interest when Harry was finished.

"Renne, it's supposed to be urgent, I'll have to leave about now." He replied reaching for his cloak piled messily on the sofa. "I'll talk to you later."

He was glad to have a reason to leave; he didn't fancy staying in the mansion for another day…like Sirius had pointed out, no one would enjoy being locked up everyday. The girl looked worried for a moment but said nothing and only watched as Harry gently closed the door behind him.

**20 minutes Later...**

"Harry James Potter, correct?" "Yes, sir" Harry waited for the door to open looking rather nervous as he approached the fifth floor in the ministry of magic. The place was huge and only after reading the invitation for what felt like the tenth time did he know where the meeting was taking place. He half regretted not taking the elevator instead of using the stairs.

Harry had expected for the door to open automatically, however it was Kinsley Shacklepot who had jerked it open instead. He beamed at Harry, offering a seat next to him and Dumbledore. "How has it been going, Harry?" he inquired promptly. "It's fine." He lied shrugging trying to make it seem as if he was content.

He said no more as he examined the entire room, it looked huge with more than a dozen chairs circled around an enormous blue table.

His heart leapt faster as there were also many people he knew and did not know. Delores Umbridge sat beside fudge wearing her pink carnet and staring at Harry with toad-like eyes, and to his dismay Lucius Malfoy who looked ultimately disgusted at Harry's arrival but tried to act as if he was invisible. Percy too was there, scribbling furiously into his notepad and gave everyone suspicious looks whenever they got too close.

When the room finally began to quiet down, Cornelius Fudge stood up looking important as he began his announcement, to Harry he did not look much taller standing than sitting. "Well I must say it is wonderful for everyone to return again," he smiled revealing very yellow teeth.

"And see so many familiar, delightful faces!" Harry glanced around, none of the faces he could see looked delighted but on the contrary they looked up rather sternly back a Fudge; obviously they did not like being addressed as if though they were students.

He continued on immediately beginning to sound more business like and his voice changed to a more dull tone rather than welcoming. "The ministry of magic has always considered about the safety of our citizens and lately there have been many incidents regarding this…"

He looked trouble for a moment. To his right, Lucius gave a knowledgeable nod and stood up taking his place. "And we _have _found a plan in which my assistant mister Malfoy will explain." Fudge sat down smiling looking pleased as if he had swallowed something extremely tasty. _And since when have Malfoy been assistance to anyone…?_ Harry thought doubtfully.

Every part of Harry loathed the man, but Harry couldn't help to wonder what he had to say in front of him everyone.

"Thank you minister, for those kind words of greeting," his voice was sour and gave a little bow before he carried on. Harry felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain himself…_why was he here? Shouldn't he be where Voldemort's grave is mourning for his faithful dark lord?_

"As I am sure you are aware by the great amount of influence muggles have on the wizarding society over the years. Therefore we must be ready before unexpected events occur by replacing the errors of our judgments. New plans will be shared, whereas others that need amendments or careful attention will be fulfilled."

Harry could feel his attentiveness flowing away every moment. Perhaps if Hermione was here, she'd be the one who would very well enjoy this. He glanced over at Dumbledore, sure enough was wearing his usual expression and folded his hands looking with slight interest at Malfoy.

Percy meanwhile looked just as engaged as Malfoy himself (the old idiot).

"…As a result, we cannot tolerate those who have loyalty in both worlds, and would gladly make arrangements necessary for those." There was a long silence for a brief moment, and then broke into a murmuring at his words. _What was that supposed to mean… (???) _Harry thought frantically.

_As in send them to Azkaban or get rid of entirely? _"No, we must not have any more second thoughts and one of our most important visitors to the muggle society would be…" There was a pause. "Ginny Weasley."

Without any forethought Harry could feel his own feet getting up on their own…

"How do you know if Ginny did this? Been spying as usual, Malfoy?" There was anger in his voice but that didn't matter. Dumbledore was the first to recover after Harry's sudden outbreak.

"Lucius, I certainly would not allow anyone to mishandle our students…however if the case was true, I would certainly interested to hear about it." He glanced from Harry to Lucius and then back.

"As I was saying before _Potter_ interrupted, these are severe cases and she will assassinate immediately. I'm sorry to say this, but records do show that Harry Potter would be the one to complete this mission. Do you accept, Potter?"

Harry glared at him; he was ready to yell to scream to do whatever he wanted to clear the growing anger out of him. _Why Ginny? What did she do to deserve this?_

"I take orders from Dumbledore. _Not _you." Malfoy blinked, but to Harry's surprise, Dumbledore was **not** his side this time.

"Harry, do as he says; these are tough times for us…" his voice trailed off, however he didn't look at all satisfied. _What are we thinking? Have we all gone mad…?_ He quickly gazed over at Kinsley, but he only gave a mere nod.

_Is no one going to believe that Malfoy's words are a lie? _He couldn't think of anything better to do…

If he said yes of course everything would go easy, but if no the result: he would be punished. Percy gave a little cough that distracted his thoughts. _I'll accept for now, but Ginny just wait…I'll have to tell you this! _

"Yes, sir." Fudge looked relieved to see Harry agree. "I will see that you have completed this in seven days. During that time it will be your duty to keep out all evidence, after that it will be our job."

No one seemed to realize that the meeting had ended; Percy was the first one to clap with everyone following his lead signaling that the meeting was dismissed.

Harry didn't say a word to anyone. _Now that he accepted, what would be happening next?_ Seven days. Assassination. Ginny. _It would take a lot of effort just to get close to her._ Harry thought feeling pathetic as he left the Department of Magic. _It could have been anyone, but why Ginny…? _

Author's note: Hey again! Hope you liked that and I promise to update whenever i can (I do have camp next week, so you'll have to wait a bit-sorry!) So...GOOD? BAD...? REVIEW!! PS note: I really need your ideas and opinions about the story, so feel free to share them. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
